botthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Red Top Hat
Dark Red Top Hat is a contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. He was a member of the Devil Hats, until his elimination in Escape 'Till It's Over. He is currently inside the Container of Chumps. Counterparts * Balloon (II(2)) Appearance He is a Top Hat clone with a dark red stripe. Personality His personality is rarely furious and mean. He is sometimes nice. He is also grumpy, and can have a short temper. Coverage Appearances *''Battle of the Top Hats'' **The Introduction **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over (Eliminated) **Tensions and Dimensions **Just Desserts **Tricks Are For Kids Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, he first appears with the other contestants competing for the $1,000,000. He thinks the show will be boring, but Dark Orange Top Hat tells him that he wants to make the show fun. He was later chosen onto Dark Purple Top Hat's team, as he wants to make it like an evil alliance. In the balance beam challenge, he kicked Purple Top Hat and Pink Top Hat off the balance beam, but he was later kicked by Emerald Top Hat because her boyfriend was kicked off, making Dark Red Top Hat fall into the water, and out of the challenge. His team was up for elimination. In Top Hat Kart, during the elimination, he was in the bottom three, but he ended up being safe with only one vote, making him safe. During the challenge, he was racing with the other members of his team. His team ranked 1st, making them safe. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, while deciding what ice statue to make, he was getting frustrated that a dragon ice statue doesn't relate to the show, and thinks dragons are too hard to make. He stomps on Inverse Top Hat angrily, but Dark Yellow Top Hat starts to help him up. When the Devils Hats ranked their ice statue a 6/10, Dark Red Top Hat started to become frustrated, and said that The Hats of Wisdom doesn't deserve the win, kicking White Top Hat into the water, but Firey Top Hat kicked him into the water back. In the stinger, he is still disappointed about his team's loss. Gray Top Hat barfed on Dark Red Top Hat, and felt disgusted about it. In Escape 'Till It's Over, in the Cake at Stake area, he didn't get any likes, and he was eliminated with seven dislikes. He yelled at the viewers, and called Mr. Top Hat a Principal of the Thing rip-off. He was then flung into the Container of Chumps. In Tensions and Dimensions, he is seen in the Container of Chumps, as he wants to murder someone after staying in there for four months. He starts to throw a knife at Dark Orange Top Hat, killing him. In Just Desserts, in his audition, he told the viewers that he regretted his killing skills, and doesn't care about getting the most votes in the rejoin. In Tricks Are For Kids, he was seen in the Container of Chumps along with the other eliminated contestants. He was murdered by Black Top Hat, and he was then recovered by the Eliminated Contestant Recovery Center. In the rejoin, he got five votes, which wasn't enough to rejoin. Votes Trivia * He is the first Top Hat clone to get a re-design. * He is normally not evil. However, he was an antagonist in Battle of the Top Hats during the first seven episodes, and then neutral after. * He is a little more worse than Brown Top Hat. *His birthday is on January 13th, and his birth year is in 1984. Gallery Dark Red Top Hat Body.png|His Body. Dark Red Top Hat Idle.png|His old body. Dark Red Top Hat Newer Body.png|His new body. Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png Dark Red Top Hat Pose 1.png|His old pose. Dark Red Top Hat New Pose.png Dark Red Top Hat Newer Pose.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants